


A Matter of Mead

by oneiriad



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Asgard aren't quite like on Earth, and poor Thor is just trying to be a good host...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Mead

"What do you mean, it came from a goat?" Tony demands. Sitting across from him, Natasha is looking less than pleased with having to wipe mead off her face and dress.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Mead comes from goats - surely you knew that?" Sif replies, caught between looking confused and looking distinctly unimpressed.

"I'm fairly sure that mead is made from honey," Jane says looking at Thor, expecting him to laugh at the silly joke his friends have made, but he just looks puzzled.

"Well, they do feed the heidruns honeycomb, so I suppose you could say it's made from honey," he tentatively offers.

Steve takes one look at a still traumatized Tony, then asks "Do you have anything else?"

"Well, I suppose, as you are guests, you could have some of Father's Poetry Mead."

"Did that come from a goat?"

"No - no goats involved."

It's not before Tony is halfway through his second horn that someone thinks to ask what is involved...


End file.
